


Overture

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Elementary (TV), Fringe
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle, porn!fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

Joan Watson sighed and rolled her head against the back of her chair in Olivia Dunham's kitchen. The remains of a very late dinner had been cleared away and case notes littered the table. She looked across the table at Olivia and said, "I supposed we should be getting back."

Olivia touched her fingers to the back of Joan's hand and said, "Sherlock and Walter will be at it for a while and they certainly don't need our help."

Joan looked down at their hands, and smiled. She looked up at Olivia from under the dark fan of her eyelashes. "Olivia Dunham, was this all a ploy to get me to come to your house?"

Olivia grinned and said, "Oh, damn, you figured me out." She tilted her head and studied the woman sitting across from her. "When's the last time you had any sleep?"

Joan's laugh was loud in the quiet apartmnet. " _You're_ lecturing me about sleep?"

Olivia widened her eyes in mock innocence. "I have no idea what you're implying." She squeezed Joan's hand, then leaned back in her chair, curling her hands around the tumbler on the table in front of her. "Stay here tonight."

"I have no intention of leaving."

Olivia stood and carried the tumbler to the sink, lifting the nearly empty glass to her lips. She paused when Joan stepped close and held Olivia's wrist lightly between her thumb and forefinger.

Joan's fingers slid over Olivia's, bringing the tumbler to her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and Olivia's breath caught in her throat. Joan's lips were wet when she took the glass away from her mouth, pulled it from Olivia's hand and set it on the counter. Olivia closed the space between them and lowered her head, brushing her mouth over Joan's before running her tongue over Joan's lips, licking away the taste of the whiskey.

Joan's lips parted and her tongue flicked out against Olivia's, hot and sweet and Olivia pressed closer. Olivia threaded her fingers through Joan's hair, moaning at the feel of Joan's fingers fisting the fabric of her shirt just over her hips.

There were both grinning when they pulled apart, and Joan nipped at Olivia's lower lip. Olivia shifted, moving her thigh between Joan's, and for a long moment they pressed against each other. Joan's teeth tightened on Olivia's lip, just short of painful and Olivia shivered.

Olivia pulled away and licked her lip, running her tongue over the tiny indentations. Joan pushed Olivia back, hands firm on her hips. Olivia walked backward through her apartment, bending with each step to kiss Joan. They tumbled onto the bed, Joan straddling Olivia's hips, one hand pressed to the middle of her chest.

Olivia reached up, and Joan caught Olivia's hands, lacing their fingers together and leaning over her. Joan pinned Olivia's hands beside her head and murmured, "I am going to do bad things to you, Olivia Dunham."

Olivia wiggled underneath her. "Prove it."

Joan laughed against Olivia's mouth, her hair falling in a curtain around them, blocking out the world.


End file.
